F
by No. Looking
Summary: Dia mati karenamu, Feliciano. Anggaplah ini hukuman atas kelalaianmu./Spin-Off My Chaotic Daddies by Louis Blanc. Tak berkenan? Ungkapkan pendapat Anda dalam kotak review.


"_And now I find you sleeping soundly,"_

_Wake Up Call—Maroon 5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**F**

**K+-rated**

**Crime—Angst**

**GJ, OOC, typo, gloomy, ?XvenezianoX?, FIRST DRABBLE, kejutan di akhir, dsb dst dll**

**Hetalia series—Hidekaz H.**

"**My Chaotic Daddies" by Louis Blanc (real story)**

"**F" by No. Looking. (spin-off, adaptasi dari mimpi di siang bolong yang bikin saya nangis ancur-ancuran pas bangun)**

**Fem!Indonesia—Kirana Kusnapaharani by Louis Blanc**

**Saya hanya membuat spin-off, cerita ini tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli karangan Louis. Jika ingin mendalami ceritanya, silahkan membaca 'My Chaotic Daddies', saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dan saya TELAH MEMINTA IZIN OLEH SANG PENGARANG.**

**TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI.**

_Bagi yang berkenan membaca, silahkan menikmati..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(Namaku Feliciano, dan aku adalah pria yang bahagia)

Setiap hari, aku mengagumimu.

Wajahmu manis, kulitmu berwarna kuning langsat yang cerah. Sosokmu yang menggoda dengan gaun panjang berwarna biru selalu berdampingan dengan saudarimu yang bergaun merah.

Biru, yang membuatku teringat akan warna mata Luddy.

Merah, seperti tomat favorit _fratello _dan _fratello_ 'Toni.

Kita selalu bersama—bertiga, hidup bersama dengan harmonis di suatu tempat di pikiranku dan di rumah tempat kita berteduh ini.

Kirana juga menyukaimu.

Putri manisku itu selalu memintaku untuk memberikan waktu kalian demi keinginannya. Tak jarang ia 'menculik' kalian pergi ketika aku sedang tak ada di rumah.

Tapi kenapa Kirana-ku hari ini begitu memaksa...?

"**LEPASKAN MEREKA KIRANA!**"

Kirana tak pernah menatapku sekeji itu.

Ia menodongkan sebuah gunting berwarna hitam yang berlumurkan suatu cairan aneh ke leher kalian. Matanya menatap lurus ke arahku, seakan menghantarkan beribu panah racun ke setiap inci tubuhku.

"L-Luddy! Lepaskan aku! Aku **harus **menolong mereka!"

Luddy yang memegangi tubuhku dari belakang tak berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan lebih kaku dan lebih marah dari biasanya. Mengapa Ludwig...?

"_Feliciano..._"

Air mata kalian menetes.

Ya, aku bisa melihat dari tempatku ditahan oleh Ludwig sekarang ini.

Baju kalian compang-camping, rambut kalian terpotong sedikit dan tubuh kalian luka di mana-mana.

_**KRAKK!**_

"**KIRANA**!"

Tidak!

Kirana-ku tercinta baru saja mematahkan kaki Nona Biru. Ini bahaya! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!

"_KYAA—!_"

Nona Merah-ku kini ditarik oleh _fratello_. Bukan, bukan tangannya yang ditarik!

_Fratello_ menarik kasar rambut Nona Merah!

"Jangan _fratello_! Aku mohon! Lepaskan Nona Merah!"

_Fratello_ menghentikan aksinya. Apakah ia akan menghentikan aksinya...?

"_**AAAARRGGHH**__!_"

"**NONA MERAH!**"

_Fratello_ memotong sedikit leher Nona Merah dengan secepat kilat. Cairan merah berbau tajam itu menyeruak dan membuat kembaranku dan suaminya tersenyum kelam.

"Jadi namanya 'Nona Merah', eh?"

Perhatianku teralihkan oleh ucapan _fratello_ 'Toni. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya ala penjahat dan lantas mengejekku, "Nama yang kurang tepat. Seharusnya 'Nona Seksi'," sebelum mendapat pelototan dari satu-satunya saudaraku diiringi bisikan kasar 'aseksual'.

Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Tangisan dan teriakan dua penghuni hatiku saling mengetuk di kedua gendang telingaku. Semakin lama suara-suara itu mengetuk dengan tak sabaran—membuat pikiranku makin gila dan hatiku tercabik.

Hentikan. Hentikan semua ini!

"Kenapa..." Kirana putriku membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa _Babbo_ melakukan ini...?"

Emosiku membuncah, "Apa maksudmu?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian!" bentakku padanya. "Kenapa kalian menyakiti Nona Biru dan Nona Merah?!"

Kirana bergeming. Ia benar tak berucap apa pun, namun guntingnya kini mengiris kulit Nona Biru dengan perlahan.

"**NONA BI—**"

"**DIAM FELICIANO!**"

Kuncian Ludwig pada kedua tanganmu mengerat, membuatku mengaduh sakit namun yang membuatku kaget bukan itu.

Ludwig berteriak untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Feliciano—" ia berbisik di telingaku, membuatku geli, "—anggap ini sebagai hukumanmu karena lalai dalam tugas."

Aku berusaha membantah, tapi Ludwig pun makin menahanku dan sukses menindihku yang jatuh tengkurap di lantai dapur.

Langkah lebar sepatu fantovel menggetarkan lantai rumahku.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menembak kepala bodohmu itu, _idiota fratellino_," ujar _fratello_ yang kini berdiri di sampingku. Aku dapat melihat sosoknya yang masih belum mengganti pakaian dinasnya—yang cukup mirip dengan milik _fratello_ 'Toni—dari sudut bawah dengan jelas, sejelas bentuk pistol yang tercetak samar di saku dalam jasnya.

"Tapi aku tak akan bisa melakukannya..." tambah _fratello_ lamat-lamat. Saudaraku satu-satunya tersebut mulai menekuk salah satu lututnya dan mengelus rambut coklatku secara perlahan.

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat _fratello _'Toni yang menyiapkan pisaunya—bukan kapak besar kebanggaannya. Ia lalu menarik leher Nona Biru dan Nona Merah dan membuat mereka jatuh terlentang.

Suami kakakku itu mengangkat tinggi pisaunya seraya berkata dengan tempo pelan,

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua 'Nona' manismu ini, Feliciano..."

JANGAN!

"**HEN **("Feliciano, berhenti memberontak! Dari awal ini semua kesalahanmu yang tidak mengunci pintu ketika kami semua tak dapat di rumah seharian penuh!")

**TI **("Sampai-sampai rumah kemasukan pencuri dan semua barang berharga termasuk makanan berhasil ia ambil,")

**KAAAAANNNN! **("Jadi kau harus membiarkan kami memakan spaghetti ini!")"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Namaku Feliciano, dan aku korban KDRT oleh kakak, kakak ipar, suami dan anakku)_

**THE END?**

**A/N :**

Untuk yang tidak mengerti, fik ini mengisahkan hukuman untuk Feliciano yang teledor ketika ditinggal Lovi, 'Toni, Ludwig dan Kirana yang ada urusan(baik sekolah, kantor dan masalah mafia) sehingga tak dapat tinggal di rumah seharian penuh; berupa memasak satu-satunya pasta terakhir yang disimpan Feli dan membiarkan keluarganya memakan spaghetti itu di depan matanya langsung—tanpa memberinya jatah.

Nona Biru itu Spaghettinya. Kenapa biru? Lihat bungkus Spaghetti La F*nte. Kalau Nona Merah itu sausnya. Bungkusnya merah, dengan merek yang sama dengan spaghetti. Lalu dialog bercetak miring itu hanya suara imajiner milik Feli, kok.

GaJe? Membingungkan? Maaf... namanya juga diadaptasi dari mimpi -_- Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, Louis. _Spin-off_-nya aneh begini :'(

Yak, mohon komentarnya~


End file.
